poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Welcome to Equestria Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Welcome to Equestria Part 2. Previously on SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Spike: And I'm Spike. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm SpongeBob SquarePants. Plankton: Name's Plankton. Sheldon J. Plankton. Applejack: I'm Applejack! Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks! Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie! Patrick Star: My name's Patrick Star. Rarity: My name is Rarity. Squidward Tentacles: I'm Squidward Tentacles. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash: I'm Rainbow Dash! Mr. Krabs: Please to meet yee. I'm Mr. Krabs. Starlight Glimmer: I'm Starlight Glimmer. Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. Trixie: I am Trixie. Princess Luna: (was stuck to the floor) Queen Chrysalis is holding us as prisoners SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, no! Squidward Tentacles: Oh please. Rarity: You despicable tyrant. Princess Celestia: You won't get away with this. Queen Chrysalis: I already have. (evil laughs) Our story begins at Canterlot, SpongeBob, Twilight Sparkle and their friends feared Queen Chrysalis. Sunset Shimmer: We're not going to let you take over Canterlot forever, Chrysalis! Starlight Glimmer: You were defeated many times before, And you will be again! Queen Chrysalis: We shall see, Starlight Glimmer. I came here to seek my revenge. Twilight Sparkle: What revenge? Queen Chrysalis: Against you and Starlight Glimmer, Twilight Sparkle, For foiling my plans to take control of Equestria. Sunset Shimmer: Let's get out of here! SpongeBob SquaresPants: Right behind you! Patrick Star: Let's go! Plankton: Wait for me! Far away from Canterlot, SpongeBob had a plan. SpongeBob SquarePants: Wait. My brain just hatched an idea! Twilight Sparkle: What is it, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: It's not going to be easy, But if we work together, We can stop Queen Chrysalis and save Canterlot Plankton: We're with you, SpongeBob! Mr. Krabs: Way ahead of you, Boy! Twilight Sparkle: Be careful, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't worry, Twilight. The fate of Equestria will be in our hands and hooves! Soon, SpongeBob is ready to face Queen Chrysalis. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Chrysalis! Queen Chrysalis: You, You don't know when to quit, Do you? SpongeBob SquarePants: I never quit when it comes to save Equestria from the likes of you! Queen Chrysalis: I'll just have to take care of you myself. SpongeBob SquarePants: Bring it on, Queen Chrysalis. It was a tough fight, But Twilight finished off Queen Chrysalis with her magic blast and send them far away from Canterlot. Applejack: You did it, SpongeBob! Pinkie Pie: SpongeBob did it! Patrick Star: Way to go, Buddy! Princess Celestia: Well done, SpongeBob SquarePants. Princess Luna: You have our thanks for saving Equestria. Mr. Krabs: The best hero of Bikini Bottom. Plankton: Without a doubt, Krabs. At the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom, SpongeBob was getting used to Equestria and making new friends. Patrick Star: Well, Buddy, What do you think of Equestria? SpongeBob SquarePants: They were a lot of new friends to make here, But now that we're stuck here, What're we suppose to do now? Twilight Sparkle: Not a problem. (uses her magic and made a portal on the mirror) Now, You can visit us again anytime. Starlight Glimmer: And here's a little gift from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to remember us by. And Starlgiht bestowed the magic mirror, The exact replica of his original mirror with the Elements of Harmony Symbol. Princess Celestia: You and your friends are always welcome in Equestira anytime, SpongeBo SquarePants. Princess Luna: From all of us, To all of you in Bikini Bottom. Squidward Tentacles: Finally, Come on, Let's go home! Twilight Sparkle: See you later, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks for everything, Twilight! As SpongeBob and his friends made it back home SpongeBob SquarePants: We're home at last! Patrick Star: Hooray! Mr. Krabs: Now we can celebrate the Anniversary of SpongeBob's Management of the Krusty Krab 2! Sandy Cheeks: Yee-haw! Plankton: Yeah! Squidward Tentacles: I hate to admit it, But you really are a hero, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Let's celebrate! Then, They celebrated with the song, "That's What Friends Do". :A friend is a friend, :'til the end of the end. '' :''That's forever and a day. '' :''Stay by your side. '' :''Won't hear me say goodbye, :come what may. :Cause that's what friends do. :That's what friends do. '' :''Cause that's what friends do. :That's what friends do. '' :''Cause that's what friends do. :That's what friends do. '' :''Cause that's what friends do. The End is only the Beginning. Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225